seaworld_goldcoast_australiafandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants 3D
About SpongeBob 3D is Sea World's 3D show that is currently held at the Sea World theatre. In some other countries such as the US, the screening is in 4D. The title for the screening is 'The Great Jelly Rescue' and has appeared in several amusement parks around the world. The duration of the show is 8 minutes and is based of Nickelodeon's TV cartoon, SpongeBob SquarePants. Characters 'The Great Jelly Rescue' features SpongeBob SquarePant's re-occuring characters such as * SpongeBob SquarePants (Main protagonist and title character) * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * The Flying Dutchman. * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * The French Narrator (Off-screen and Narrator) * Gary the Snail (Mentioned) Plot SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy go on a pursuit to save the jellyfish of Bikini Bottom form Plankton's evil clutches. Transcript of realistic ocean with a small island French Narrator: throat Testing. Testing. 1, 2. Attention all passengers. This is your captain speaking. In cooperation to our journey to the depth, I must ask there's no cameras, cellphones and other electronic gizmos and gadgets be turned off and stored away to treat. Now you put on your 3D glasses and prepare to submerge. Merci and bon voyage. SquarePants theme song (instrumental) plays and the camera goes down (under the ocean) and into a first person view of being inside a submarine (animated) with electric noises and submarine-themed sound effects playing French Narrator: Welcome everyone. You are booked for a tranquil tour of Bikini Bottom's Jellyfish Fields. Your guide will be one, Spongebob SquarePants. Your tour will now begin. POV (point of view) starts to voyage through Bikini Bottom French Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom an underwater wonderland teaming with life, but your tour does not start here. No, your journey begins just pass town. Watch your head. (still moving) hits the top of an anchor, followed by chirping scallops that fly across a nd make chirping sound effects in front of the submarine window French Narrator: stops and lands at Jellyfish Fields Here we are at the Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star: on screen with Jellyfishing nets singing La la la la la la la la la la laa. start dancing and singing the Jellyfishing song Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! It's the Jellyfishing song! clap Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! Everyone sing along. clap SpongeBob SquarePants: Now remember Patrick, Jellyfishing is all in the wrist. Patrick Star: Got it! Jellyfishing net on a jellyfish causing it to electrify and knock Patrick over SpongeBob SquarePants: Careful Patrick! We wouldn't want to hurt the little jelly, heh heh. Patrick Star: She's okay. SpongeBob SquarePants: I think actually that one's a 'he'. Patrick Star: SpongeBob.There's some weird-looking fish watching us. SpongeBob SquarePants: What?! calms down No no. It's okay, Patrick. These weird-looking fish are with me! Sandy Cheeks: to SpongeBob and Patrick holding a jellyfish-net launcher Hi ya'll! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey Sandy! Patrick Star: Uh, what's that? Sandy Cheeks: This is my jellyfish net launcher. net at the camera SpongeBob asked me to bring it to help show these fine fish what Jelllyfishing is all about! Patrick Star: And I thought I was doing a pretty good job. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey where did all the jellyfish go? Hmmmmm around. Patrick Star:around They were just here. Sandy Cheeks: I wonder where they could be. swarm of jellyfish behind them starts moving towards them SpongeBob SquarePants: What's that noise? SpongeBob SquarePants: jellyfish swarm crashes into them and they all start to get lifted into the air by the jellyfish Arrrgggh! Hang on you guys! Wooooaaahh! SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: Arrrrrrgggghhh lifted by jellyfish Sandy Cheeks: Aww, I dropped my net launcher! Patrick Star: Look! It's a tiny Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob SquarePants: No Patrick! We're up high! Patrick Star: Oh hey, I can see my rock from here! Hello rock! waving SpongeBob SquarePants: And there's the Krusty Krab! at Krusty Krab Hi Mr Krabs! waving Mr Krabs: SpongeBob! Get back to work! SpongeBob SquarePants: start wobbling on his feet Dwahhh! Phew! Looks like the worst is over. start rapidly moving again and then pulling them through Arrrrrrgggghhhh! get detached from his body and then he grabs them again as the jellyfish are pulling them and begin to swim through Goo Lagoon. Sandy Cheeks: It's Goo Lagoon! Patrick Star: I didn't bring my tanning butter. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi Squidward! into a background character accidentally Scuse me! Pardon me! Sandy Cheeks: Patrick! Look out! and Patrick hit two changing booths and come out in bikinis Sandy Cheeks:'''Ya'll look ridiculous. '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Laughs Jealous? Everyone okay back there? lift them higher into the air again Wow. We're in one huge herd of jellyfish. Patrick Star: Yeah. It's like they're running from something or something....or something. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gasps Look! They're trying to get away from that big truck! Patrick Star: It's sucking them up! SpongeBob SquarePants: We gotta' help em. Sandy Cheeks: Well boys, lets get to it! HIIIIIIYAH! chops a jellyfish SpongeBob SquarePants: No! No! Arrrrrrrrggggghh! Arrrgh! Plankton: evilly Hello Spongeboob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gasps Plankton! Plankton: away in the jellyfish-sucking truck Sandy Cheeks: Stop that truck! truck goes over a ramp like hill and starts flying in the air SpongeBob SquarePants: in front of truck I got it! I got it! I got it! run over and whimpers under the wheel of the truck (comedic) Patrick Star: Arrrrrrrggggghh! Plankton: laughs You're just in time for the most exciting part of my latest and greatest plan. BEHOLD! out chart I'm draining these jellyfish of all their dangerous electricity, so I can use it to destroy the Krusty Krab! laugh Pretty cool, huh? Oh, and I should also mention my ELECTRIC KAREN! SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: electrocuted by Karen Arrrrrrggggh! Ough! Arrrrrggghh! Plankton: Later jelly-lovers! Tiss! Tiss! SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: and whimpering after being electrocuted SpongeBob SquarePants: We have to do something! Sandy and Patrick: Yeah! Patrick Star: Let's go get some milkshakes! SpongeBob SquarePants: No Patrick! That's not what I mean. Flying Dutchman's ghostly ship crashes near them with ghostly sound effects playing SpongeBob SquarePants: What was that?! The Flying Dutchman: out of the ship and gasps WHAT IS IT NOW? SpongeBob SquarePants: peels off revealing internal skeleton Arrrrrrrgggggghhh! The Flying Dutchman: First me seas are devoured with black sooty soot, and now A BROKEN HEADLIGHT! And me horoscope said it was going to be a good day. I HOLD ALL YE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CALAMITY! I've a very special place for troublemakers the likes of you! them on a rope through his ship SpongeBob SquarePants: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooow! The Flying Dutchman: Save your breath. You be needing it where you're going. Patrick: I gotta' sneeze The Flying Dutchman: For your bad deeds, I SENTENCE YOU TO THE PERFUME DEPARTMENT! perfume department SpongeBob and Patrick: sprayed by giant realistic hands holding perfume bottles, causing them to run around in circles Arrrrrggggh! Arrrgggh! Arrrghhh! My nose! The Flying Dutchman: at Sandy Hey how aren't you whining in pain? Sandy Cheeks: water helmet The Flying Dutchman: Oh! Sandy Cheeks: We didn't cause those toxins out there. Plankton did! The Flying Dutchman: Well why didn't ya say so? Sandy Cheeks: Because they're and looks at Spongebob and Patrick who run into each other....them! The Flying Dutchman: C'mon then. We'll stop that shrimp with me cannons. SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: dragged into a room full of cannons Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Patrick Star: Wow they're sharp! at The Dutchman's weapons The Flying Dutchman: Welcome to me cannon room! SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Patrick Star: Hey, Plankton's on this evil television. through telescope Sandy Cheeks: That's a telescope Patrick. SpongeBob SquarePants: through telescope OH MY GOSH! He's zapping the Krusty Krab! Take a look guys! zooms into telescope revealing Plankton zapping the Krusty Krab with jellyfish electricity Mr Krabs: Plankton! Not me Krusty Krab! SpongeBob SquarePants: We have to stop Plankton! The Flying Dutchman: Nothing a couple of cannonballs can't fix! cannonball Patrick Star: Hey what if we use this old net? it through cannon The Flying Dutchman: You do know that net was tied to your leg, right? Patrick Star: Laughs Wait. What? SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: out of the window screaming, connected to the rope of the net landing in front of Spongebob's house SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi Gary! Hey Squidward! to be pulled through downtown Bikini Bottom Patrick Star: Downtown Bikini Bottom! Plankton: The Krusty Krab will be mine! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh hey! There's Plankton's truck! crash into it Patrick Star: Oh look the jellyfish are free! Plankton: Well this looks like a perfect time for me TO GET OUTTA HERE! falls on him Owwww! ' Patrick Star:' Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm over here. with soot Sandy Cheeks: gasp You're sucking in all the bites of filthy soot! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yuep! We sponges are natural filters. soot Mr Krabs: SpongeBob! Break's over! Patrick Star: Smells pretty. SpongeBob SquarePants: Fellow jellyfishers, I salute thee. You did real well for your first time out. Patrick Star: Yeah! Not bad. Sandy Cheeks: Sayonara! Patrick Star: That's French for goodbye! SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: Singing Oooooooooohhhh! Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! It's the Jellyfishing song! clap Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! Everyone sing along! French Narrator: to the shot of the ocean and the small island And so our undersea journey comes to an end. Please be careful as you exit the submersible, and please do not try to smuggle any jellyfish out in your pants. Believe me you will regret it. Au revoir! window closes History SpongeBob 3D officially opened toward the end of 2011. Trivia * The scene where the character, Sandy Cheeks, says 'Sayonara' followed by the character, Patrick Star, then saying 'That's French for goodbye' is incorrect due to 'Sayonara' being Japanese for goodbye. This is not a mistake in the production due to Patrick being portrayed as a character who is very unintelligent. * The alternative version of the scene where The Flying Dutchman drags the trio into the Perfume Department is a Swiss fondue party. This alternative scene is not played in Sea World though. * The description for SpongeBob SquarePants 3D on Sea World's website stated that the plot would consist of SpongeBob SquarePants riding on a bicycle to retrieve a pickle, which was actually the plot for another SpongeBob SquarePants amusement park screening in other theme parks. However, the page changed to a proper description for 'The Great Jelly Rescue' and is that way currently. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/family-entertainment/spongebob-3d.aspx Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon